Within the prior art, it is well known to convert visual terminal status information to audio information so that visually impaired people can receive the status information. Terminal status information includes, but is not limited to, caller identification (name and number), call operations, telephony terminal states, and notification that a new voicemail message has arrived. The prior art has provided the audio information for terminal status information by utilizing special hardware to perform voice synthesis. This hardware was designed specifically for visually impaired users, and consequently, was expensive. In addition, the special hardware was connected between the telephone set of the user and the telecommunication system.